2011/June
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of June, 2011. Events Jun 4 - Out in New York 6-4-11 Out in New York.jpg Jun 6 — CFDA Fashion Awards, Standard Hotel *Dress by MUGLER, "Lady Mary" shoes by Noritaka Tatehana 11-06-06 CFDA Fashion Awards7.jpg GagaCFDA2.jpg GaGaCFDANatali.jpg GaGaCFDA1.jpg 6-6-11 CFDA Press Room.jpg 6-7-11 Leaving Standard hotel.jpg Jun 7 — Sirius Satellite Radio Studios for The Gayle King Show *A legging by MUGLER, sunglasses by Chanel (mod. 01450), B, C sunglasses "402" by Versace, dress by Xzotic Ink (Natalie Lapelosa), makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|A 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg|B 11-06-07 Leaving Sirius Satellite Radio Stations.jpg|C Jun 8 — Koln Airport, Arriving at Schloss Bensberg Hotel *Jacket by Versace, sunglasses "2030" by Dior, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras 6-8-11 Koln Airport.jpg 11-06-08 Arriving Schloss Bensberg Hotel.jpg 6-8-11.jpg Jun 9 — 1Live, RTLII commericals, Vox & Bild Deutschland, Germany's Next Topmodel *sunglasses by Chanel, custom black outfit and dress "Fall 2011" by LeVer Couture, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras June9-J93ffrey.jpeg|A June9-J93ffrey-2.jpeg RTLII 2011 Lady Gaga commercial.jpg 6-11 RTL2.jpg Vox+BildDeutschland.jpg Gagagerman0.jpg Gagagerman01.jpg Gagagerman1.jpg GagaKlum.jpg 6-9-11 Germany's Next Top Model.jpg Jun 10 — Arriving at ITV Studios, Paul O'Grady Live, Gaga by Gaultier, Slam Photography *Hat by Atsuko Kudo ("Alejandra hat", S/S 2011) *Outfit by Jean Paul Gaultier 6-10-11 Arriving at ITV Studios.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 2.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 4.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 5.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 6.jpg You and i.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady Interview.jpg Born this way.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady Interview 2.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 1.jpg Hair.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady 3.jpg 6-10-11 Gaga by Gaultier.jpg Jun 11 — Roma EuroPride 2011 *Vest by Atsuko Kudo, dress by Versace *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo ArrivingRoma-2011.jpg 6-11-11 Arriving in Italy.jpg BambinaInItalia.jpg 6-11 Rome.jpg 6-11-11 In Rome.jpg Lady-gaga01.jpg Jun 13 — Taratata, Out in Paris *? 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg 6-13-11 France Taratata 1.jpg Jun13-Taratata.jpg Jun13-Taratata01.jpg 6-13-11 Out in Paris.jpg Jun 14 — The X-Factor *Vest by Pedro Lourenço, nail-less latex gloves by Void of Course. GagaXFactor.jpg 6-13-11 Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg Jun14-XFactor01.jpg Jun14-XFactor02.jpg 6-14-11 Leaving X-Factor.jpg Jun 15 — Le Grand Journal, Little Monsters Video Awards at 1515 Club *Jacket "Spring 2011" by Louis Vuitton 6-15-11 Arriving at Canal Studios.jpg 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 1.jpg 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 2.jpg 6-15-11 Lady Gaga and Karl Lagerfeld.jpg 6-15-11 LE Grand Journal 3.jpg 110515 Le Grand Journal-LaBoîteÀQuestions.jpg Jun15-LittleMonsterAwards.jpg 6-15-11 Leaving LE Grand Journal.jpg 6-15-11 Returning to hotel in Paris.jpg Jun 16 — Bourget Airport to Toronto Airport, Premiere of The Edge of Glory Music Video *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun16-BourgetAirport.jpg Jun16-TorontoAirport.jpg Jun 18 — Rehearsal in Toronto *? Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals03.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals01.jpg Jun 19 — MuchMusic Video Awards *? 6-19-11 Arriving at MMVA'S.jpg Jun19-MMVA-01.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA 1.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA 2.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Winner'sCircle01.jpg Jun 20 — Toronto Airpot *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg Jun 21 — Narita International Airport *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun21-NaritaAirport.jpg Jun 22 — Shabu Shabu restaurant *? Jun22-Shabu Shabu.jpg Jun 23 — Shopping in Shibuya and Harajuku, MTV Video Music Aid Japan Press Conference, *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo *A Outfit by Fanny and Jessy (Spring Summer 2011 "Watch this Face") *B Necklace by Roggykei (2010), pants by Toga (Fall 2011), jewels by Chanel, Lady Gaga Japan Earthquake Relief Wristband Jun23-Shibuya&Harajuku.jpg Jun23-MTV VMA Press.jpg Jun23-MTV VMA Japan Press.jpg 6-23-11 MTV VId Music Aid.jpg Jun23-MTVVMA-Press.jpg Jun 25 — MTV Video Music Aid, MTV Video Music Awards Japan, Gonpachi restaurant *Hair by Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by Tara Savelo, "manga" eyes makeup by Yuki Make *Custom outfit by Christian Dada Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom01.jpg Jun25-MTV VMA-PressRoom02.jpg Jun25-MusicAid01.jpg 6-25-11 MTV Japan.jpg Jun25-MusicAid02.jpg 6-25-11 Japan VMA's.jpg Jun25-Gonpachi.jpg Jun 26 — Bikram Yoga Ginza *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun26-Japan.jpg Jun26-Japan01.jpg Tumblr lngyzhETgd1qm0c6bo1 1280.jpg Jun 27 — Tesuko, FUJI TV Interview, Elle TV Japan, *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun27-Tetsuko's Room.jpg 6-28-11 Fuji TV Interview.png 6-28-11 Fuji TV Interview 002.png 6-28-11 Elle TV Japan.jpg Jun 28 — Sukkiri, ZIP!, NHK9 *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo 6-28-11 Sukkiri TV.jpg 6-28-11 ZIP.jpg Jun28-NHKJapan.jpg Jun 29 — SMAPxSMAP, Unknown Japanese Show *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg Jul11-SmapXSmap.jpg 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 1.jpg 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 2.jpg 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 3.jpg 6-28-11 3.jpg Jun 30 — Music Lovers, Unicca Radio, KDDI Company, Unknown Japanese Show, *Hair by: Frederic Aspiras, Makeup by: Tara Savelo Jun30-MusicLovers02.png 6-30-11 Music Lovers 1.jpg 6-30-11 Music Lovers Judas.jpg Jun30-MusicLovers01.jpg 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png Jun30-UniccaRadio.jpg 6-28-11 KDDI Company.jpg Japan.jpg 6-11 Japan.jpg Category:2011 fashion